Vehicles include what is called a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes an engine and a motor (an electric machine) other than the engine as a driving source to improve its fuel efficiency as an electric-powered vehicle.
This hybrid vehicle generates a creep driving force, which is frequently used in an automatic transmission vehicle, by a motor. This ensures comfortable drivability for a user having switched from the automatic transmission vehicle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-69508    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-102113    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-13904
A creep torque control apparatus of an electric car according to Patent Document 1 is disposed in a hybrid vehicle with a three shaft-type power input/output unit. The creep torque control apparatus reduces an output of the engine and a reaction force torque of the motor to reduce the creep torque, thus appropriately controlling the creep torque. The creep torque control apparatus also prevents an unnecessary consumption of energy by the creep torque without a loss of operability during a reverse movement.
In a creep force generating apparatus of an electric car according to Patent Document 2, in the case where the vehicle retreats and advances with a vehicle speed equal to or less than a vehicle speed at the creep limit after the vehicle has stopped, a value corresponding to a depressed state of a brake pedal is set equal to or less than a predetermined value to generate a creep force. This generates a creep force while suppressing unnecessary motor operation.
A torque control apparatus of an electric car according to Patent Document 3 includes a regenerative cooperative system. In the case where the driver obviously intends to stop the vehicle during deceleration, the torque control apparatus performs regenerative operation of the motor until immediately before the vehicle is stopped.